Core 2 Biostatisics Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of Core 2 Biostatistics is to provide statistical support to the four Projects as well as to the initiatives involving clinical studies through Core 3 and statistical assessment of biospecimens through Core 1, all toward the goal of development of curative options for patients with AML, MDS, and CMML. This Core assures that the design, conduct, and analyses of all experiments?clinical, correlative, animal, or basic science- -use robust statistical techniques that are appropriately implemented. This central resource thereby helps to elucidate the mechanisms as well as the vulnerabilities of myeloid malignancies.